


Trust Me

by xantissa



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our demons. Some we wear on our faces, some we hide inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

“Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him.” Louis L'Amour

 

Hotch stood speechless, staring through the mirror at a suspect curled on the chair and Gideon as if he had never seen the man before. Beside him, Morgan was just as shocked at what they’d just witnessed. Jason had just done something neither of them ever deemed possible.

Neither he nor Morgan had thought anything wrong in letting Jason interrogate the suspect. Of them all, Jason was the one most controlled, the one with most patience, able to separate his feelings from his work. Hotch felt too raw to be able to successfully interrogate a suspect, and Morgan felt too guilty and too angry to be let anywhere near him. Elle was in the hospital waiting for Reid to wake up. That left only Jason, the most experienced profiler, to handle Crane.

Crane was a serial that kidnapped, tortured, raped and killed at least five college boys. His last victim was Dr. Spencer Reid; one of them. They couldn’t even take the credit for saving Reid; the young genius did it himself. He was now in hospital, unconscious, the extent of his injuries unknown. And Crane was here, in their interrogation room one.

Hotch simply wanted to kill the man for what he did or might have done to Reid. Somehow, the youngest member of the team seemed the most worth protecting, the one to cherish because of his unique mind and generous soul. If he or Morgan came within ten feet of Crane they would simply beat the man to death. So Jason was supposed to be the safe bet, the least violent of them all.

God, how could he have made such a mistake?

Now, looking at the curled, sobbing, broken shell of a man that was once Crane, Hotch thought, that Jason had probably made the most damage. In a space of thirty minutes, using all of his considerable experience, Jason Gideon had torn Crane apart, had vivisected him with words, brought each and every single fear to the fore and then hit it with all the force of his considerable intellect. He pushed every button, used every single technique and scrap of knowledge to hurt Crane. Gideon got a confession of course, but the mental state he put the man in guaranteed that whatever Gideon demanded of him, Crane would confess to. 

Watching Gideon strip the man naked of all defenses, laugh at his shortcomings and proceed to rip his whole personality into tiny, painful and bleeding shreds was the most cold and cruel thing he ever saw. It wasn’t violent. It wasn’t like the unsub’s they came into contact that hurt each other in anger, pain or simply because of their illness. This was deliberate, planned and utterly cold. Something Jason Gideon should never be.

“You are nothing, you are no one. And I will make sure that you remain that way.” Jason stood up and without a backwards glance at the sobbing man, left the interrogation room.

Still at a loss for words, Hotch watched the cops come in and gather Crane to transport him back to the cell.

“Someone has to tell the cops.” Aaron said slowly.

“What?” Asked Derek.

“That crane will try to commit suicide. Gideon made sure of it.”

 

* * *

“To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead.” Bertrand Russel

Gideon knocked again at the door waiting for Reid to open. He hadn’t seen the younger agent in two weeks, and found it impossible to wait any longer. Ever since Spencer was released from hospital and sent home on medical leave, the younger man had done everything to avoid Gideon.

Jason read the report that Reid delivered. He knew the dry facts. Knew a blow-by-blow account of the 48 hours Spencer spent in captivity. He also read the medical reports and was frankly surprised that Reid managed to get away with so few injuries. Most of them were caused by the car accident that happened when Crane chased Reid, after he escaped from the basement where Crane kept all of his victims before he killed them. 

“Gideon!” Spencer was obviously surprised to see the older agent on his doorstep.

Spencer looked... bad, vulnerable somehow, more so than usual. He seemed thinner, his face paler than normal and the dark circles under his eyes where even more prominent.

Nightmares probably, Gideon guessed. Reid’s hair fell over his face in a random manner, from being combed through too many times. A nervous habit of the young doctor, one of many, that made him look incredibly... adorable... sometimes. They were JJ’s words, Gideon wouldn’t quite put it like that, but he did agree with the sentiment.

“May I come in?” He asked in his normal tone, being careful not to show his concern too clearly. Reid might be young, less experienced than his teammates, but he was still a man and it hurt his pride to be perceived as the weaker one in the group.

Gideon knew that one of Reid’s greatest insecurities was his physical fitness or lack of thereof; especially in comparison to Derek or Hotch. It didn’t matter for the younger man that he was perfectly capable of defending himself. All that mattered was that he looked like a high school kid to his teammates. 

“Oh, of course.” Spencer invited him, hastily; flustered at his behavior. Jason Sometimes thought that it was him, personally, that made Spencer nervous, which was odd considering they’d known each other for some time already. Spencer had known him longer than any other of their teammates. 

Gideon entered the slightly cluttered apartment. He never had an opportunity to visit Reid in his natural habitat, so to speak. It didn’t surprise him that there were books everywhere, they filled all of the shelves and cabinets, were gathered in stacks on desks and chairs… he even found three of them laying on top of a coat rack.

“Forgive the mess, but I wasn’t really expecting company.” The younger man twitched nervously, pulling on his tee shirt, obviously very uncomfortable with Jason in his personal space. Judging by the look of his place, Reid wasn’t used to having company there, since it looked more like a library or a work studio than a home. 

Gideon took his time in taking his coat off and hanging it carefully, to give Spencer time to compose himself. He wanted to talk to the man, closely examine him to see how he was really doing. The words that slipped from his mouth were a total surprise to both him and Spencer. 

“You have been avoiding me.” 

Spencer looked up at him, his eyes wide and startled, making him look impossibly young. “Excuse me?”

Gideon was as surprised as Reid sounded. It was a long time since he’d blurted out things like that without thought. On the other hand, people very rarely said things they didn’t really want to say. Usually all the hurtful things people said, were purposeful at least on the subconscious level. People often regretted those words, were ashamed of them but it didn’t change the fact that at that moment in time, the words had their purpose. Maybe some part of his unconscious mind wanted it to happen, wanted to confront Reid with all those half realized feelings and see if there was even the slightest of chances. 

Any thought about a relationship with Spencer was wrong on so many levels: The age difference; the fact that they worked together, that Reid was his subordinate, and; of course the young doctor’s insecurities combined with a dose of hero worship towards Gideon. It all carried the marks of a total catastrophe, yet... some part of him kept believing it could be so damn good between them.

“In the last two weeks you managed to meet with every member of the team, yet every time I called you claimed to be busy, that it wasn’t the right time etcetera. Therefore, my conclusion is that you have been avoiding me.” 

The younger man licked his lips, obviously nervous and tried to collect himself enough to answer the accusation. It was hard to deny the truth, and he knew that Gideon wouldn’t accept anything other than a very good reason; so he kept silent.

“Do you blame me for what happened?” Gideon asked gently, trying to understand the reason for Reid’s behavior. 

“What? Of course not!” The young doctor denied, vehemently. “There has been no fault on your part.”   
“Really?” Gideon asked, sarcastically. “When I realized you fit the profile of Crane’s victims so well I deliberately highlighted your presence. I made him focus on you, and that led directly to your kidnapping.”

“Your decision was right. Because Crane was focused on me for those seven days, he didn’t kill anyone else. It saved at least one life, and as I have already written in my report, I came through relatively unharmed.” 

“I put you in danger.” Insisted Gideon. “I should have known better, should have foreseen that Crane would become so bold as to kidnap a Federal Agent.”

“You are not all knowing Gideon. That is why you have a team of profilers.” Spencer added, gently.

“You’re a member of my team, the youngest one, it’s my obligation to pro...”

“Would you stop it already!” Yelled Reid, suddenly furious. “I am not a child! I have three doctorates! That’s more than the rest of you taken together. Do not dare to treat me like a child. I am a man! Is it so hard to realize? Why do you insist on seeing only my weaknesses? I was twelve when I finished high school and I survived. I was fifteen when I got my first doctorate, and guess what? I survived my older classmates and their hatred. Why do people always see me as the weakest one, see my strengths as my weaknesses?” 

Gideon had never heard Reid this angry, never really heard him yell to think of it.

“It’s not true. I know how capable you are.”

Reid looked at him, anger still shining in his eyes, his face flushed and hair falling over his face. Some part of Gideon, the primitive one, couldn’t resist noticing just how damned good he looked like that.

“Do you really?” Snarled Reid, sarcastically. “Then you have a funny way of showing it. How is it that when I get hurt on the job you send me babysitters to the hospital, to my home? Never giving me one minute alone, as if not trusting my ability to take care of myself? When Morgan got shot with a tazer gun, you only asked if he was ok, when Elle spent so many hours being a hostage of an insane man, you told her to take the day off. When I get some bruises, you treat me like a child that got hurt while breaking the curfew. Frankly, I am sick and tired of it. Sick of you seeing a student… a pupil in me. Sick of you not giving me the respect I deserve!”

Gideon stared at him; surprised by the way Spencer saw his actions. This... this was not his intention at all. 

“I respect you, Spencer. I am in awe of the wealth of knowledge you possess, of yours incredible mind.” Gideon had never said truer words in his life and Reid had heard the honesty in them; it took all the anger out of him.

“Then why treat me like that, what could possibly explain your behavior?” The younger man almost pleaded.

Jason stared at him, thinking that it was probably the simplest and most complicated thing in the world. It seemed that all his years of experience as a student of human nature had abandoned him. All he could think of was Reid and his need to make the younger man understand. But words were not enough… they were never enough. Suddenly, the stress, the fear of those dreadful 48 hours when Reid was missing, came back with a vengeance. His heart started pounding, his hands shook and the need to touch Spencer, to feel him alive and well, overrun any other thought in his mind.

“Because you’re precious to me.” Gideon watched as Reid drew his eyebrows together in a cute frown, watched as the characteristic line on his forehead appeared and something snapped in him.

He moved forward with speed that a man his age shouldn’t be capable of and caught Reid. Gideon’s lips on his, muffled the young doctor’s surprised yelp, hard, demanding, and frantic in their intensity as they were. 

Like a deer caught in headlights of an approaching car, Spencer stood perfectly still, his mind running in circles, unable to comprehend just what was happening. Suddenly he snapped out of his stupor and pushed back violently, causing both him and Jason to loose balance and fall gracelessly to the floor. Somehow Jason landed on top of the struggling man. He caught Spencer’s thin wrists in one hand, using his considerably larger weight to pin him down, his arms above his head. Gideon then tangled his free hand in the longish hair, forcing Spencer to keep his head still, to not break the kiss, however unwanted it might me. 

Gideon felt a dark thrill from the fact that he pinned Reid to the ground so completely, that in that one moment in time he controlled him. He deepened the kiss, wanting to get as much of it as fast as he could. He wasn’t thinking clearly, the need to get as close to Spencer as possible was driving him insane, making him do things that weren’t in his nature. 

Reid pushed back at him, his thin body moving under him in a vain effort to push Gideon off. In the state that Gideon was now in it only served to arouse him further, to make him even more desperate for contact. Spencer tried to move his head sideways but the hand in his hair prevented him from it, forcing him to stay in that submissive position. With his hands above his head and his head tilted to accept the kiss. It terrified him that he found that arousing, that his body reacted flooding him with sensations and feelings he neither knew before nor understood. Somewhere deep in his mind there was an unflinching belief, trust that Gideon wouldn’t hurt him. Even now he wasn’t afraid of the older agent. If it was anyone other than Jason in this position above him, Spencer would have been terrified to death, but now he was more angry at his supervisor and scared of his own body reactions. He wanted, needed to get away from Jason. He was always incredibly sensitive to touch, to other people touching him, giving him their attention. Logically he knew it was a legacy from his childhood, from his parents that never showed him any kind of physical affection, but emotionally it still unnerved him the ease with which he fell for it. How the simplest of touches made him feel good, welcomed and simply… desired. 

Desperate now, ashamed of the turmoil in his mind, Spencer bit down hard, feeling his teeth breaking the skin of Jason’s lip. He felt the salty tang of blood on his tongue, heard the grunt that came from the older man but he never stopped the kiss. His tongue still explored Spencer’s mouth, lips moved against each other. Terrified by his reactions, scared of the unknown quality of everything he felt, the younger man panicked and lashed out with everything he had. Finally, he managed to free his mouth, breaking the kiss

“Get off me! Now!” Reid kept yelling, struggling so hard he finally freed his arms and started pushing Gideon off with ferocity the older man had never seen in him.

Jason felt Spencer’s panic and it was like a bucket of ice water on his head. Suddenly he understood just what he was doing, what atrocity he was committing by abusing the precious trust that Reid put in him.  
He stopped fighting Spencer, just pressed his face into the long, incredibly pale neck and whispered:

“Shhhhh… I’m sorry, oh God I’m so sorry. Shhh… please calm down, it’s over. I’m sorry.”

Jason could hear the heavy breathing and feel the tension in Spencer’s body but the younger man stopped thrashing and only lay there, panting and not looking at Gideon. He didn’t know how long he lay there, whispering that he was sorry, that it was all over but it seemed like an eternity. Even when Reid finally calmed down he still didn’t dare to move. He was absolutely terrified that he would have to look in Spencer’s eyes and see the betrayal there. So he kept still, his lips almost touching the silky skin, smelling the unique scent of the younger man. The more he thought about what he did, the more horrible it seemed, especially done to a person that trusted him the most.

Gideon could still feel the tension in Reid, feel the barely contained panic in his rapid breathing and slight tremors that still wracked his body. He had no courage to look up into his face, to see the hurt he undoubtedly caused.

“I’m sorry” Jason whispered into the young man’s neck. Even though he was in control now, his desire to touch, to taste Spencer was still overwhelmingly strong. Forcing his mind to fight against his body, to resist the urge to lick the smooth skin just inches from his lips.

“I’m so sorry” he repeated helplessly, knowing how little meaning those words had.

Spencer was quiet for so long it seemed he wasn’t going to answer all, which worried Jason more than a full-blown hysteria ever could.

“Why?” the younger man finally whispered, his voice strangely hoarse. 

Gideon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the heady scent of the other man. 

“You were gone for 48 hours. And knowing the unsub’s MO we all were... terrified. I was terrified of what was being done to you. It’s different to see the horrors that the victims went through when they’re strangers, just faces for us, and quite different when it’s someone you know and care about. When somebody is being tortured while you can’t do anything to help. I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again, afraid that you would end up as another face on the board, another victim. But you came back. Not only did you manage to escape, you also led the unsub straight to us.”

Gideon stopped, gathering his thoughts before saying the last, the most personal part of his confession.

Reid was silent and still, waiting for Gideon to finish, giving him as much time as he needed. Just like he always did, never pressuring, never really expecting anything from anybody. 

“You were avoiding me. And I needed to make sure that you’re alive, that you’re all right. I think that the uncertainty of what happened to you have pushed me over the edge.” Admitted Jason.

“But you read my report, there is nothing you don’t know about...” Protested Reid.

“Your report was so perfect, so detailed and distanced I don’t believe it was completely honest.”

“You have the medical report as proof...” Insisted the younger man.

“As you and I know perfectly well, you don’t need a weapon to kill somebody, you also don’t need to make marks to hurt somebody. In your report, there was nothing about how you felt. And what you didn’t say, screamed at me.”

“Jason...” Spencer started but broke off, not really knowing what to say. So he stayed silent, overwhelmed by Jason’s closeness, by the sheer masculinity of the older man. He was torn between wanting Jason off and away from himself and a surprisingly strong need to stay close to Gideon. There was a part of him that enjoyed the fact that the older profiler was still half laying on him, that his hot and moist breath tickled his neck, that his lips were so close he could feel the heat of them. Reid could feel with unnerving accuracy just where Jason touched him, where his large hand rested on Spencer’s hip. He felt confused and lost, torn between two opposing desires. 

“I just wanted to touch you.” There was so much pain and despair in those words, Gideon knew he betrayed much more than he really wanted. It was too late, however, he felt Reid stiffen underneath him. Of course the young genius noticed it; he was a profiler after all. 

If everything he felt was going to be dragged out in the open, he might as well behave like a man and look Spencer in the eye. He shifted his weight, preparing to lift up on his arms when the younger man shifted as well and suddenly they both froze. Gideon stilled, his eyes still down, shocked at what he felt. He felt an unmistakable hardness pressing into his thigh, the thin material of the old sweats the younger man was wearing doing nothing to disguise it. 

“Spencer?” He asked surprised. The panic he felt in the younger man was real, the fear in him was almost tangible yet this... this contradicted his previous assessment of the situation. He couldn’t resist and before he had any time to think, he pressed the flat of his hand to the intriguing bulge. It was hard and hot beneath his hand. Spencer made a strange, choked off sound and moved, trying to squirm away from Gideon. He raised his hands and tried to push Jason away. Jason pushed at the hardness in his hand and stroked it lightly, feeling incredibly turned on when he felt Spencer’s cock jerk underneath his hand. With another moan Reid stopped pushing the older man away, choosing instead to cover his face with his hands. Too torn up to be able to decide what he really wanted. 

Not really thinking about his actions, Gideon kept up his gentle yet firm massage; mesmerized by the way the slim hips of his young friend reacted by pushing up into his touch. He watched the faint pink hue that crept from Reid’s neck up into his face still covered by his arms.

“You are so beautiful” Jason whispered brokenly, unable to stop even when Reid was so obviously distressed by what was happening. “I want you so much. I wanted you from the very first time I saw you in Quantico. Throughout our introduction, all I could think of was stripping you naked and licking your whole body, inch by inch until I knew you body like my own.” Gideon kept whispering in a low voice that would have been soothing if not for the words it carried. 

Jason leaned closer, so close his lips were almost pressing into the flushed, delicate skin just beneath Spencer’s jaw. “I want to touch you so much” he whispered, his lips moving over the heated skin “Please let me. I won’t hurt you Spencer. I just want you to feel good.” He slid his hand beneath the elastic waistband, feeling the quivering stomach muscles and the bush of pubic hair and then the goal he was searching for. His hand closed over the straining erection and he squeezed gently, getting a feel for Spencer’s reaction. The younger man let out a tortured little moan and reached for Gideon. His hands closed in his hair with almost painful urgency. He pulled Gideon down and kissed him hard, forcing their tongues to battle together and their teeth to clash. He moaned constantly as Gideon fisted him roughly, responding to the urgency Reid exuded from every pore. 

It didn’t really take long for Spencer to reach his limit. Just a few strokes and his whole body arched, tensing, muscles quivering and with a silent scream he came violently. His seed splashed on Gideon’s hand and the younger man’s stomach. The older agent kept gently squeezing the cock in his hand, milking the last dregs from Spencer, and then gentling him while he came down. 

Spencer’s face was flushed and his eyes closed. His lips were red and swollen from the rough kisses. He panted harshly and his chest heaved in an attempt to get air into his starved lungs. 

Jason reached to the closed eyes, letting his fingertips skin gently over the lids. He watched them flutter but stay closed. Spencer still denied what was happening. His eyes closed and silence were a sure sign of it. 

“Spencer?” He asked quietly, watching the young doctor calm down after his orgasm. His own erection was painfully pressing against his zipper but he ignored it for now. Spencer’s refusal to accept what was happening worried him more than his physical needs. “Talk to me.”

The younger man turned his face away, hiding from Gideon’s gaze, hiding from his touch. He rolled away and got up, still not looking at Jason. The older agent always knew that Reid would rather avoid confrontation, but when pushed, he would eventually push back. So he decided to push, to follow Reid until he told Jason just what was bothering him; because it wasn’t the touching. If he really didn’t want to be touched, he wouldn’t have let Gideon jerk him off. 

With speed he wasn’t supposed to be capable of in his age, he rolled to his feet and followed Spencer. The younger man was straightening his clothes with jerky movements. He grimaced at the stickiness in his underwear but gamely proceeded to ignore both Jason and what had happened on his living room floor just a few minutes before.

“Tell me Spencer. I’m not going to just leave it. You know me well enough to realize that.”

With a tired sigh Spencer combed through his mussed hair with both hands and then spoke, very quietly, “It is too much.” He closed his eyes again and leaned his forehead on the doorframe leading to the kitchen.

Jason knew Spencer well enough to realize that when he started speaking in such short sentences something was seriously wrong.

“What? Do you mean the physical part...?” 

Reid shook his head in mute denial.

“Then what? You want me Spencer. You wanted what happened between us. If you didn’t you would have fought me back. You’re too intelligent to simply submit to me without a fight.” Jason was sure of it. Spencer may look weak, may look like the baby of the group, but he wasn’t. He could protect himself if he needed to. 

Spencer’s face was scrunched up as if he was in pain, his long fingers curled tightly around the doorframe, his knuckles white. He wasn’t looking at Jason, his posture as defensive as it could get.

“If we venture into... this liaison...” He started hesitantly “it would require too much from me. I can not give you what you would eventually need from me and I would end up hurting both us in the process.”

Jason stared at Reid, still not sure he understood what he was hearing. At first he thought that Spencer was freaked out by the very fact that Gideon was in lust and possibly in love with him. Now it seemed that it was something else entirely. Something Spencer blamed himself for.

“Tell me, please.” Jason was almost begging; unusually distressed in the face of the obvious pain that Reid was suffering.

The young doctor rubbed his face on the hard wood underneath his cheek, eyes opening slowly to look at Jason. They were clear and expressive and held so much misery that Jason started imagining all of the horrible things that could have happened to Reid to put that expression in there.

“Trust, Gideon.” He said slowly “I can not give you it. Every person I ever put my trust in betrayed me, every single one. After a while I simply stopped bothering with granting my trust to anyone. I am tired a sick of having it thrown in my face over and over again. The level of trust this... relationship... would demand, it is beyond my capabilities.”

Jason knew Spencer had problems with trusting people; his extraordinary intelligence caused him so much grief while growing up, he became defensive. He lost his belief in people at a very young age. Jason, however, never realized the real scope of damage that has been done.

“I think you already trust me more than you think. ‘Jason said gently. “I think that you trust me enough.”

“Don’t...”

Gideon moved forward, closer to Spencer. So close he would smell him and feel his heat. He wasn’t touching him though, not yet.

“It requires an incredible amount of trust to let somebody touch you like that. “ Jason whispered gently, putting his hands on the narrow waist and slowly lowering himself to his knees in front of the confused, young man. “It takes trust to let me do this...” He pulled the sweats and underwear down. His hand closed over the still damp member and he leaned closer to lick the head, tasting the salty release. “One careless move from me, and I could cause you so much pain... yet you trust me not to do that. You know I will be careful,” He licked again, watching with a sense of awe and pride, the slowly thickening member. The joys of youth, he mused. “You know I don’t want to hurt you. And that is trust, Spencer. In it’s purest and strongest form.” With that he leaned that final inch forward and took as much of the rapidly hardening erection as he could, sucking gently around it. 

The rapidly indrawn breath from above was like a music to Gideon’s ears and he doubled his efforts, bobbing his head and trying his best to pleasure Spencer. The young doctor was still very young and easily excited; it wouldn’t take long to make him come again. He could feel the tension in the body above him, hear the way Spencer’s breathing became fast and shallow, signaling his rapidly approaching release. It was why the fingers that tangled in his hair and pulled him, forcing him to release the straining erection from his mouth and stand up, surprised him. For a brief moment he was afraid Reid was going to push him again, but the younger man did nothing of sorts. 

With his eyes still half open, Spencer leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Gideon’s, kissing him gently and still kind of hesitantly yet very definitively from his own initiative. It seemed that Reid had finally made his decision and it was definitely one in Jason’s favor. He stayed passive, letting Spencer be the one to lead the kiss, resisting the urge to simply take over. He simply enjoyed the taste and feel of the younger man, reveling in the smooth skin beneath his hands and the fact that he arched into his touch instead of away.

After a moment he felt the long fingered hands at his belt, trying to pull his pants open. Surprised, but nonetheless thrilled, Gideon reached down to help Spencer divest him of his clothing, groaning out loud when those long, sexy fingers closed over his aching member and squeezed tightly, making him see stars.

The touch was gone for a moment and he opened his eyes in confusion only to see those beautiful, impossibly large eyes staring at him with pupils so dilated they seemed completely black. And then he felt just what Spencer was aiming for when his erection brushed against the still wet member, straining against Spencer’s belly. He jerked his hips automatically, pressing harder, feeling the incredible sparks of pleasure. 

Gideon knew it wouldn’t be long for him; he’d already waited too long. He could feel the heat coiling in his balls. He kept a death grip on Spencer’s naked hips and thrust hard and fast. Just a second before him, he heard a strangled moan from Spencer and then felt wet heat splashing over their bellies and felt the younger man spasm against him. It was all it took to push him over the edge and his own release overwhelmed him so much he must have blacked out. He came back to consciousness a few moments later being kept upright by Reid, who didn’t seem to mind at all. 

Gideon pressed his face into the crook of Spencer’s shoulder and resisted the urge to suck on the pale flesh of his neck, marking him. He licked the skin instead, tasting sweat and something that was purely Spencer.

“Wow.” He said finally, frankly surprised that at his age he was still capable of such strong orgasms. 

“Mmm,” was all he got from Spencer. 

Sweaty and covered in come, with his knees and back hurting from the strange position, Gideon smiled a truly carefree smile. Sometimes life was just, simply, good.

 

The end.


End file.
